


The Girl Who Runs With Wolves

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time somebody talked about what Peter's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Runs With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> title based on the ficlet by thebrotherswinchester on tumblr, which had the boy who runs with wolves, not the girl. Thank you so very much for reading, and kudos/feedback are welcomed. <3

It's monday, but Lydia is not at Beacon Hills High. "She's still recovering from a trauma," the doctor reassured her parents, who just about fainted from the sight of her when she got home. After Jackson came back.

He's not in school, either. Like that would be easy to explain. He's been in Derek's house for three days now, and Lydia hasn't seen him since Derek dragged him away, his eyes still unnaturally blue and hands curled into claws.

Lydia's watching cartoons when she sees people outside her window, so she walks outside in her pajamas. They're trespassing; not worth getting dressed up for. Prada is running around excitedly, sniffing the air and trying to get past the gate to the people.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd walk towards Lydia, but without the usual swing to their step. Lydia would almost say they look nervous.

"Hey, Lydia," Boyd says with a smile. Instead of greeting him back, she asks "What's in the box?"

Isaac shifts the wooden box anxiously. The box is wide and thick, and has some sort of spiral design on its front.

"It's for you, actually," Erica says, apology in her eyes, tracing Boyd's wrist with her fingers.

"My birthday's three months from now," Lydia says, without showing the fear from wondering what kind of gift they would give to her.

Isaac smiles, but then looks serious. "Listen, we heard about Peter-about how he was in your house, and-and using you to come back..."

"We're sorry. I'm sorry. That we never did anything about it, that you were left by yourself like that..." Boyd cuts in.

"You didn't know," Lydia reminds them.

"Well, we do now," Erica says. She hands the box to Lydia. It's old, cracks and smooth indentations fitting into her fingers. Inside is a gun sitting on old, faded red velvet.

"Derek gave it to us. It was his dad's. Derek's sorry about what happened, too, even if he didn't say it," Isaac says. "Scott and Stiles told him, because they care too, but they can't be here because they're at school and they'll get in trouble if they miss any more days-"

"Will this kill him?" Lydia asks. Erica nods slowly.

"Wolfsbane bullets. We have guns like it, too, so we won't let him get close enough for you to use that."

"Thanks," Lydia says, looking at each of them. "Is Jackson-okay?"

Boyd nods. "Yeah. He wants to see you, but he can't, not until Derek teaches him how to handle himself."

Lydia nods. "I have some food. Inside. Do you want to come in?" The three of them look at each other.

"I could eat," Erica says, and her smile is all her own, without fangs or blood.

They have her back, now. And Lydia has theirs.


End file.
